


Despacito

by 0Sora0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Sora0/pseuds/0Sora0
Summary: One day while on his way to training, Keith stumbles upon something interesting





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Who can resist a dancing and singing Lance?  
> If you want an idea of how they danced together then watch this video!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfbB2IIZEpI 
> 
> Comments are welcome as long as they are not rude or mean ;0;

            It had started out as a pretty normal day for Keith, he woke early in the morning and showered quickly before heading over to the training deck. As he was slowly making his way over, he started thinking about a certain brunette, who annoyed the hell out of him and always bickered and fought with Keith on many occasions. As annoying as he was, Keith was head over heels for the other male. Why he was, he didn't know the reason himself, he supposed he had always secretly liked Lance. He had his soft side, he worried over the team, but he also worried about his value and worth.  

            Keith had seen through the fake laughs and smiles, and the sad looks on his face when Lance thought no one was looking. Every time Keith tried to talk to him about it though, Lance would blow it off and say he was fine. He worried about Lance, the other male clearly looked as if he wanted to talk to someone but he also didn't seem ready to open up to anyone. Keith didn't push though, he knew that would probably cause more harm than good, he just wished he could see Lance let go and freely be himself without restraint.  

 

 _Come on over in my direction_    
_So thankful for that, it's such a_ _blessin_ _', yeah_    
_Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah_    
_(Oh, you are...)_    
_My sunrise on the darkest day_    
_Got me_ _feelin_ _' some kind of way_    
_Make me_ _wanna_ _savor every moment slowly, slowly_  

 

            Keith paused as he heard music and someone singing. It seemed to be coming from the direction of one of the many rooms in the hallway he was currently walking in. Curiosity got the best of him as he went to go see what was going on. Perhaps Pidge had spent an all nighter like they were prone to doing at times and just left the music playing. The music had gotten louder as he approached a door that was slightly open. 

            He opened he door a little wider so that he had enough room to peak in and saw the room was similar to a dance studio with long mirrors and something resembling speakers, though the room still had the Altean twist to it. He scanned the room and stared at the figure currently dancing in the middle of the room, and dancing very well. Their slim body and long arms and legs adding to the beauty of the dance. On top of that the person was singing in tune as they danced with the instrumental song playing in the background. 

   
_You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on_    
_Got the only key, know how to turn it on_    
_The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I_ _wanna_ _hear_    
_Baby take it slow so we can last long_  

 

            Keith was frozen where he stood as he watched Lance, Lance of all people dance so sensually and with such grace as well and with added hip hop. His gaze was transfixed on Lance's hips that were currently very visible due to the male wearing his black crop top and dancing tights that were currently fitting him very well and causing Keith to have shortness of breath and an uncomfortable tightening of his jeans. Damn, where did Lance learn how to move like that? And why was this not brought to Keith's attention sooner? He couldn't keep his eyes off him, and Lance didn't seem to notice that he was there. He was focused on keeping his singing and dancing in tune with the music.  

            This should be some type of crime, there was no way someone could look so damn good like Lance did. It made all of his emotions come out at once, the dominate ones being wonder and lust. He quietly made his way inside the room and closed the door behind him softly, no way he was chancing anyone seeing Lance this way and he didn't want to embarrass himself being caught drooling over this fine specimen. 

   
_Oh,_ _tú_ _,_ _tú_ _eres_ _el_ _imán_ _y_ _yo_ _soy el metal_    
_Me_ _voy_ _acercando_ _y_ _voy_ _armando_ _el plan_    
_Sólo_ _con_ _pensarlo_ _se_ _acelera_ _el_ _pulso_    
_Oh, yeah_ _Ya_ _,_ _ya_ _me_ _está_ _gustando_ _más_ _de lo normal_    
_Todos_ _mis_ _sentidos_ _van_ _pidiendo_ _más_    
_Esto_ _hay que_ _tomarlo_ _sin_ _ningún_ _apuro_  

 

            'Shit' Keith thought to himself. Every time Lance spoke Spanish, it did things to him. There were times Lance would suddenly break into Spanish when he got frustrated or when he and Keith got into arguments. He never could understand what Lance would say but it was the most attractive thing and he could never stay mad at the other male when he did. He bit his lip as Lance began to move his hips more. He had also began to use his hands more as he slowly slid them down his body and legs. 

   
_Despacito_  

 

            Their eyes locked in the mirror and Keith found himself unable to look away as Lance slowly smirked and began to slowly make his way to Keith as he continued to dance. Keith bit his lip as Lance began to place his hands on him and slowly his hands interlocked with Keith's. He felt his face get warm as Lance glanced down and saw Keith was enjoying what he had been watching.  

            He smirked and pressed his body closer, not missing the way Keith tensed and gripped his hands a little tighter. "Dance with me Keith" Lance purred into his ear as he pressed a kiss to his jaw. Keith was going to lose it. Dancing with Lance meant putting his hands on him, and if that were the case, we wasn't sure how behaved his hands would act.  

   
_Quiero_ _respirar_ _tu_ _cuello_ _despacito_    
_Deja que_ _te_ _diga_ _cosas_ _al_ _oído_    
_Para que_ _te_ _acuerdes_ _si_ _no_ _estás_ _conmigo_    
_Despacito_  

   
_Quiero_ _desnudarte_ _a_ _besos_ _despacito_    
_Firmo_ _en_ _las_ _paredes_ _de_ _tu_ _laberinto_    
_Y_ _hacer_ _de_ _tu_ _cuerpo_ _todo_ _un_ _manuscrito_    
 

            As Lance sang the next verse he ran his fingers through Keith's hair slowly, the other male barely able to suppress a shiver. It didn't help that Lance sang it softly in his ear as he wrapped one of his slim legs around Keith. 'This is not good' Keith whimpered to himself. He wanted to touch Lance but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him. Lance seemed to want that though as he took Keith's hands and placed them on his hips as their eyes connected. Once he was sure Keith would leave his hands there he set to his own exploring. He was glad Keith hadn't worn his jacket today, he was able to feel his body more with less layers. Keith bit his lip as Lance began to thoroughly feel his chest and back, going so far as to slip his hands under his shirt for skin on skin contact.  

   
_Quiero_ _ver_ _bailar_ _tu_ _pelo_    
_Quiero_ _ser_ _tu_ _ritmo_    
_Que le_ _enseñes_ _a mi_ _boca_    
_Tus_ _lugares_ _favoritos_    
_(_ _Favorito_ _,_ _favorito_ _, baby)_    
_Déjame_ _sobrepasar_ _tus_ _zonas de_ _peligro_    
_Hasta_ _provocar_ _tus_ _gritos_    
_Y que_ _olvides_ _tu_ _apellido_  

 

            Lance pressed his lips against Keith's exposed collar bone. "Touch me Keith, I know you want to, pull me close as we dance" he purred. Keith's control seemed to snap as he ran his hands up the males slim waist and down his stomach and pulled Lance closer to his body. He pressed kisses to Lance's jaw and made his way down the males neck, not missing the way he shivered pleasantly against him. Lance's response was to gently grip Keith's hair before moving his hands to cup his face. "Follow my lead, and don't be afraid to run your hands over me, let me feel you Keith." He pressed a kiss to his cheek before leading Keith into a simple dance. It took a bit for Keith to get the steps, but once he did, his hands began to explore Lance as the other male began to move sensually against Keith's body. 

   
_Si_ _te_ _pido_ _un_ _beso_ _,_ _ven_ _,_ _dámelo_    
_Yo_ _sé_ _que_ _estás_ _pensándolo_    
_Llevo_ _tiempo_ _intentándolo_    
_Mami_ _,_ _esto_ _es_ _dando_ _y_ _dándolo_    
_Sabes_ _que_ _tu_ _corazón_ _conmigo_ _te_ _hace_ _bang-bang_    
_Sabes_ _que_ _esa_ _beba_ _está_ _buscando_ _de mi bang-bang_  

 

            Lance held Keith's face as they danced intimately. He slowly brushed his thumb over Keith's bottom lip. Keith smirked and spun Lance before bringing him back against his body and continuing the steps. Keith slowly trailed his hand down Lance's hip and thigh before grabbing it gently and hoisting it over his waist as he gently dipped the male, Lance falling into it easily and as Keith lifted him slowly he wrapped his arms around the males neck.  

            How long had Lance wanted this? He had been wanting a reason to get his arms around this handsome male for the longest time, and who would of thought him coming here to dance and sing a bit would be the perfect opportunity? He hadn't expected Keith to come watch him, but when their eyes connected through the mirror Lance saw the same intense want in Keith's gaze. Keith was interested, very interested. Hopefully after this they can sneak away somewhere for a bit. 

   
_Ven_ _,_ _prueba_ _de mi_ _boca_ _para_ _ver_ _cómo_ _te_ _sabe_    
_Quiero_ _,_ _quiero_ _,_ _quiero_ _ver_ _cuánto_ _amor_ _a_ _ti_ _te_ _cabe_    
_Yo_ _no_ _tengo_ _prisa_ _,_ _yo_ _me_ _quiero_ _dar_ _el_ _viaje_    
_Empecemos_ _lento,_ _después_ _salvaje_  

   
_Pasito_ _a_ _pasito_ _, suave_ _suavecito_    
_Nos_ _vamos_ _pegando_ _,_ _poquito_ _a_ _poquito_    
_Cuando_ _tú_ _me_ _besas_ _con_ _esa_ _destreza_    
_Veo_ _que_ _eres_ _malicia_ _con_ _delicadeza_  

 

            Keith was loving this. Being so close to Lance, having his body pressed so intimately to his own as they danced. He was sure that they were revealing something to each other with this dance, and that was that they we equally into each other. Both wanted to cross that line so badly but waiting for the other to go first. He could see the way Lance's gaze would drift to his lips and almost lean in for a taste, but it was almost like he wasn’t sure if he should push that far. Keith cupped his face and pulled Lance tighter as they looked into each other's eyes. They were so in tune with each other that Keith didn't bother to worry about his steps, having gotten used to them. 

   
_Pasito_ _a_ _pasito_ _, suave_ _suavecito_    
_Nos_ _vamos_ _pegando_ _,_ _poquito_ _a_ _poquito_    
_Y_ _es_ _que_ _esa_ _belleza_ _es_ _un_ _rompecabezas_    
_Pero pa'_ _montarlo_ _aquí_ _tengo_ _la_ _pieza_    
_¡_ _Oye_ _!_  

   
_Despacito_  

   
_Quiero_ _respirar_ _tu_ _cuello_ _despacito_    
_Deja que_ _te_ _diga_ _cosas_ _al_ _oído_    
_Para que_ _te_ _acuerdes_ _si_ _no_ _estás_ _conmigo_    
_Despacito_  

 

            Keith slowly leaned down and began to press kisses to Lance's throat as he continued to sing, he smiled as he was able to feel the vibrations of Lance's voice. He slowly made his way up his jaw, then to his cheeks. Lance closed his eye's as Keith pressed kisses to his eyelids. Keith made his way back down Lance's neck, he could taste the sweat on his damp skin and closed his eyes as he gave into the temptation to begin nibbling loving the gasp and small moan he received for it. They continued their dance and Keith made sure to show Lance thoroughly how the male was affecting him, earning him an appreciative mewl in return.  

   
_Quiero_ _desnudarte_ _a_ _besos_ _despacito_    
_Firmo_ _en_ _las_ _paredes_ _de_ _tu_ _laberinto_    
_Y_ _hacer_ _de_ _tu_ _cuerpo_ _todo_ _un_ _manuscrito_  

   
_Quiero_ _ver_ _bailar_ _tu_ _pelo_    
_Quiero_ _ser_ _tu_ _ritmo_    
_Que le_ _enseñes_ _a mi_ _boca_    
_Tus_ _lugares_ _favoritos_    
_(_ _Favorito_ _,_ _favorito_ _, baby)_    
_Déjame_ _sobrepasar_ _tus_ _zonas de_ _peligro_    
_Hasta_ _provocar_ _tus_ _gritos_    
_Y que_ _olvides_ _tu_ _apellido_  

 

            He could feel Lance's nails gently press into the skin at the nape of his neck as he continued his assault on the male's pleasantly sensitive neck. Lance had started to lose his focus a bit because of it and Keith smirked. He wondered what other noises he could get out of the slim male. At this point, both of Lance's legs were wrapped securely around Keith's waist as he had him pressed against the glass and was currently on a mission to see of Lance's chest was sensitive. The high pitched keen he received answered his question. He pulled away from Lance's neck and sang in his ear gently.  

   
_"_ _Despacito_    
_This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico_    
_I just_ _wanna_ _hear you screaming, "¡Ay,_ _Bendito_ _!"_    
_I can move forever se_ _quede_ _contigo_ _"_  

 

            Lance's breath hitched, Keith knew the song? Or at least that part seeing as how after that he went back to attacking his neck and chest. Damn, he would have to talk to him after they calmed down. "Keith" he whimpered. Keith stopped his attack and met Lance's eye's. They stared at each other for a moment before Lance bit his lip "Kiss me" he whispered. Keith didn't have to be told twice, after he got permission he connected their lips and they instantly felt a spark. All the teasing and arguing and unanswered feelings, everything seemed to melt away once their lips met. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, deepening the kiss.  

   
_¡_ _Bailalo_ _!_  

   
_Pasito_ _a_ _pasito_ _, suave_ _suavecito_    
_Nos_ _vamos_ _pegando_ _,_ _poquito_ _a_ _poquito_    
_Que le_ _enseñes_ _a mi_ _boca_    
_Tus_ _lugares_ _favoritos_    
_(_ _Favorito_ _,_ _favorito_ _, baby)_  

 

            As the song began drawing to a close, Keith gently set Lance down and wrapped his arms around his waist. They had pulled apart from the kiss but kept giving each other little pecks. Their eyes met and they both grinned. "You're finally mine" Keith whispered. Lance smiled and kissed him again before saying "I was always yours" Keith smiled and pressed his forehead against Lance's. Today had been an amazing day. 

   
_Pasito_ _a_ _pasito_ _, suave_ _suavecito_    
_Nos_ _vamos_ _pegando_ _,_ _poquito_ _a_ _poquito_    
_Hasta_ _provocar_ _tus_ _gritos_    
_Y que_ _olvides_ _tu_ _apellido_  

   
_Despacito_  

   
 


End file.
